


Still Not Quite Right

by timehopper



Series: Hot Mess [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Brotherly Bonding, Drinking, Genji Shimada is a Little Shit, It's all just for fun, M/M, Pining, This isn't meant to be taken seriously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-07
Updated: 2017-09-07
Packaged: 2018-12-25 03:45:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12027420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timehopper/pseuds/timehopper
Summary: Overwatch has been recalled for nearly a year now. With the anniversary approaching, this of course means pulling out photo albums and reliving old memories.And seeing what everyone looked like back in the glory days, too.





	Still Not Quite Right

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sophieinflight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophieinflight/gifts).



> A sort-of sequel to [For the Wrong Reason](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11778615) and another result of a conversation gone awry. You can thank? blame? blame. sophieinflight for this one too. 
> 
> More silly for-fun garbage. Enjoy! <3

It's been nearly a year since Overwatch has officially been recalled now. It had started off slowly, with only Tracer coming back at first, and others trickling in shortly after. Things had started off rocky, at first -- D.va was young and arrogant and did not like being called a child, Torbjorn was just as stubborn and distrusting of omnics as ever, Hanzo had had quite the temper, and Soldier: 76 had a hard time dealing with Winston's leadership. But now, after months of getting used to each other, the new Overwatch is looking strong, with members old and new finally starting to come together as a proper team.  
  
The one-year anniversary is quickly approaching. Naturally, this means a lot of reminiscing from the older members of the team. And, one night in particular, reminiscing means crowding around old photo albums and telling stories of Overwatch's glory years.  
  
Hanzo enters the room in the midst of laughter. Mercy has just finished telling the story of the time Reinhardt had to wrestle an actual, literal bear on a mission. It's a story Hanzo has heard many times; Reinhardt tells it often, and always makes sure to let everyone know he _let_ the bear win, because he would never, ever harm a defenceless creature like that. Genji sits next to her and beckons Hanzo over with wide, sweeping motions of his arms. "Hanzo! Come see!"  
  
Making a show of reluctance, the elder Shimada rolls his eyes, but walks over to look nonetheless. He had often wondered if that particular story was true, so hearing that there's photographic evidence intrigues him. He moves behind the couch and leans over Genji's shoulder to get a better look. Sure enough, there's a photo of Reinhardt and the bear, Reinhardt bent at the waist with his arms around it. There's another photo next to it of him lying supine and the bear roaring in triumph.  
  
"That cannot be real," Hanzo says, and he hides his smile and quiet laugh behind the back of his hand. "How did you get it to pose like that?"  
  
"It was a miracle of nature!" Mercy says, at the same time Reinhardt bellows, "It is a natural reaction! The bear was victorious, so why not show its triumph?"  
  
"Bears don't know that!" Torbjorn chimes in now, and though his voice is gruff and impatient as ever, he's still smiling just that little bit. "He was probably just excited to get such a huge meal!"  
  
That sets the two of them off arguing. It's loud and good-natured, just the kind of thing Genji would expect from them. He notices Hanzo watching them, only sort of exasperated, and recognizes that look as one that means he's about to dismiss himself. Thinking quickly, Genji tugs at his brother's sleeve.  
  
"You have not seen most of these photos, have you?" he asks, grinning unseen beneath his visor. "You should take a look! We have some great shots of Angela when she--"  
  
"That's enough, Genji!" Mercy nudges the cyborg playfully and lifts the photo album on her lap up and away. "Hanzo doesn't want to see any of that! Why don't you show him some of _your_ old photos? From Blackwatch, hm?"  
  
"Blackwatch?" He tenses. Blackwatch had not been... the happiest time of his life. All the anger, bitterness, resentment, and chaos was reflected as much in his attitude as it was in his body. He wasn't sure he wanted Hanzo to see him like that, especially now that it felt like Hanzo was finally starting to see past the cybernetics.  
  
A side glance up at Hanzo tells him that his brother feels much the same, though he says nothing. The smile has faded from his face. His hands have dropped to his sides in clenched fists. His shoulders are set and tense. He looks even more now as if he's about to flee. Genji isn't so sure he wants to stop him this time. He turns around properly, mouth open to tell Hanzo that it's ok, he doesn't have to stay and look if he doesn't want to, but someone beats him to it:  
  
"Did I hear someone say Blackwatch?"  
  
McCree saunters into the room, spurs jingling with every step. He sees Genji and Mercy on the couch bent over an album, and the biggest smile spreads over his face. "Hey! Now when was the last time I saw one o' those?" He hurries over and picks up one of the other albums sitting on the end table next to Angela and rifles through them. "We lookin' at old Blackwatch pictures?"  
  
Genji chances a glimpse at Hanzo, and notes that his brother's eyes are firmly trained on McCree. He looks, if possible, even more tense. But at least it no longer looks as if he's going to bolt.  
  
"Yes!" Mercy says, oblivious to Genji's inner turmoil. She must really want to avoid showing off her embarrassing photos. "We were just about to show Hanzo some of your old photos!"  
  
"No kiddin'?" He crosses his arms in front of his chest and practically _beams_ at Hanzo. Hanzo looks away, and Genji is certain it has nothing to do with the disdain he would normally show anyone else.  
  
"Actually," he starts, still eager to keep Hanzo from seeing what he looked like before, to stop him reliving old memories again, "We were just--"  
  
"Guess you haven't seen anythin' from back then, huh? Back when I was young and beautiful?" McCree laughs and squeezes himself into the other end of the couch and opens up the album in his hands. He doesn't look up at Hanzo as he leafs through it, but Genji does.  
  
He almost wishes he hadn't.  
  
Hanzo's jaw is clenched. He looks like he must be biting his tongue, and Genji can only imagine the words he must be holding back right now. He tries not to think about the night he found his brother nearly passed-out on the floor, ranting and raving about how horrendously messy he thought McCree was, and even worse, how much he loved it.  
  
So, Genji reasons, it's either one of two things Hanzo is thinking right now: _You used to be beautiful?_ or _You have always been beautiful._  
  
Thankfully, he is spared having to hear either option. Hanzo has at least enough self control for that (while sober). "No," he says simply, and the strain in his voice is probably only audible to Genji. "I have not."  
  
"Guess this is your lucky day, then. A-ha!" He finds the page he's looking for, and points at a large photo right in the center of the page where he and Genji stand, side-by-side. Genji's arms are folded across the half of his chest that remains. McCree's arm is around his shoulder, and he's grinning in that devil-may-care way that's just so like him. This is from shortly after their first successful mission together. Reyes is the one behind the camera. Genji can remember him trying to get him to smile for the camera, or at least try to look pleased with himself. Genji had told him to fuck off; nobody would be able to see the smile behind his mask anyway. McCree had laughed and laughed and laughed...  
  
"Yep, good times," the cowboy says, apparently finishing up a story while Genji had been lost in thought. He flips through to another page, completely oblivious to the way Hanzo's hand has flown to his mouth and his eyes are narrowed, but not angrily. He looks... pained. Genji gets the feeling that it has nothing to do with seeing his brother scarred and broken.  
  
And maybe that's for the best. With McCree here as a buffer, none of them really have a chance to dwell on what Genji looks like. He isn't sure if McCree is doing this on purpose or not, but Genji is grateful either way.  
  
"And here..." He's dragged from his own thoughts again when McCree stops at another photo, from just before Blackwatch went under. Genji is not in this one; McCree and Reyes are standing facing each other, apparently talking about something. McCree's hat is off and he has possibly the worst hat-hair Genji has ever seen. McCree laughs as he points it out. "God, I looked stupid. Why did y'all let me walk around like that?" He cringes. "And those mutton chops... why didn't anyone tell me?"  
  
"We didn't want to hurt your feelings," Mercy says sagely. Genji had almost forgotten she was still here. "And those are nothing compared to that mission at the beach..."  
  
"Thank-you, Ange!" McCree reaches over and jostles her arm. "Was hopin' to get away without havin' to drag that one up, but..."  
  
"Excuse me."  
  
Three heads turn to look at Hanzo, who has pushed himself away from the couch to make a hasty retreat to the door. Genji silently hopes, for his brother's sake, that he's the only one to have noticed how red Hanzo's face had gotten. McCree watches him go, crestfallen. "Was it something I said?"  
  
"Do not worry, McCree." Genji puts a hand on his friend's shoulder. "If it's any consolation, I am surprised he did not leave sooner. Those mutton chops really were terrible." 

 

\-----

  
  
Hours later, people are still looking over old photo albums and reminiscing. At some point, Reinhardt and Torbjorn had brought out beer, and now everyone is making requests for their own drinks. Genji has agreed to be the gopher for tonight, given that he's the fastest and Lena is in the middle of a physical demonstration of the time she saved Emily from omnic gunfire. He steps out of the room laughing with the promise of bringing back an armful of bottles and jokes that they're really all just for McCree.  
  
When he reaches the kitchen, he kneels in front of the liquor cabinet to check what they still have. He notes that they're low on whiskey -- unsurprising, given McCree's tendency to wander the halls at night -- but they're also out of...  
  
"Oh no." Genji sighs and stands, leaving the bottles he's pulled out on the floor before the cabinet. He doesn't drink much anymore (Angela would kill him if he damaged his synthetic organs too badly), but every now and then he likes to indulge. So, after the incident with Hanzo a few weeks ago, Genji had gone into the nearest town and found himself a bottle of sake to replenish what had been taken from him. Now, however, that bottle is gone, too.  
  
And he knows exactly where it's gone.

  
  
\-----

 

  
"Hanzo!" Genji pounds on the door to his brother's room. He's been there over a minute already, and has yet to let up for even a second. "Open up, brother! I know you're in there!"  
  
He pauses for a second, then knocks even harder. "And I know you took my sake!"  
  
There's still no answer, so with an explosive sigh, Genji stops knocking and just punches in the code to open the door. He's done with waiting.  
  
Just as predicted, Hanzo is sitting on the corner of his bed, nursing his flask. The stolen bottle of sake sits on the bedside table, almost completely drained. It's much less than last time Hanzo went on a binge like this, but he can still see the pink flush on his brother's cheeks that tell him he's not quite sober.  
  
"How did you get in here?" Hanzo spits, looking up from his drink only to scowl at Genji. It lacks the usual spark of anger, so Genji figures he must be more far-gone than he first thought.  
  
"I watched you put your code in last time," he says with a shrug. Hanzo just grunts.  
  
"I will have to change the code, then." He frowns at Genji. " _Why_ are you here?"  
  
Genji balks. He points to the bottle on the table. "Because that's mine!" Had Hanzo not heard him yelling at the door, or was he purposely ignoring everything in favour of being obstinate? It was probably the latter. The elder Shimada certainly seemed to be in a mood. He stares Genji right in the visor as he lifts the sake gourd to his lips and drinks.  
  
Genji sits down next to his brother, elbows on his knees and head in his hands. He sighs with resignation. "Why are you drinking, Hanzo? What happened this time?"  
  
There's a brief pause while Hanzo looks away. He sits and thinks for a moment. He fidgets. He shifts his weight around. He opens his mouth and shuts it twice, but finally manages to get the words out: "The pictures."  
  
"...Oh." Genji sits up as realization hits. The pictures from Blackwatch, of Genji just after their fight, scarred and broken and angry at the world... they must have affected Hanzo more than he thought. Hanzo was trying to drown his guilt, as he so often used to after arriving at the watchpoint, with alcohol.  
  
He puts a hand on Hanzo's shoulder and squeezes. It's the least he can do. "Brother..."  
  
Hanzo groans and leans forward. For a moment Genji thinks he's about to tip right off the edge of the bed, and his grip tightens. Hanzo groans again, louder. "He was so... greasy!"  
  
For the second time that night, Genji gapes (unseen) in disbelief. "...What."  
  
"McCree!" Hanzo sits up again too abruptly and sways slightly. Genji wouldn't have noticed it if he wasn't hyperaware of his brother's mannerisms, even after all these years. "He used to be even _worse_! How is that possible?"  
  
"...What the hell, Hanzo?!" Genji snaps. All patience he'd had for his brother the last time he'd been caught drinking over messy cowboys is gone now. This is just... _sad_. "You steal my sake, don't answer the door when I come looking for you, and make me worry about you and fret over how I might have messed up, all because _McCree had greasy hair_?!"  
  
Hanzo buries his face in his hands. "It sounds... stupid when you say it out loud."  
  
" _It is stupid!_ "  
  
Hanzo looks up, once again moving too fast, but this time Genji doesn't even bother trying to steady him. "Brother, this is ridiculous! You're sitting here alone in your room moping over a stupid crush like a bratty teenager! I thought you would have gotten over this years ago!"  
  
The look Hanzo gives him could melt steel. Fortunately, the metal that makes up Genji's body is much tougher than mere steel. At least as far as he knows. "You didn't _have_ to come find me, Genji," he spits. "And do not _pretend_  you were not just as bad! You were worse and you know it!"  
  
"I was not!"  
  
"Yes you were!"  
  
"No, I--" Genji cuts himself off and slams his palm against his forehead. "Okay. No. You know what? I am done. I will not listen to you whine about how gross and pretty you think McCree is anymore. It doesn't even make sense. You can't think someone is ugly and beautiful at the same time." He stands up and crosses the room in a huff. Hanzo stands too, unsteady, but makes no move to follow him.  
  
"Do you honestly think I do not know--"  
  
"Nope! Not listening!" He makes a show of plugging his ears even though they both know that's not possible with the helmet. For a moment Hanzo bristles, but that, too, goes ignored by his younger brother. "Good night, Hanzo!"  
  
Genji turns around to face his brother as the door slides open. He raises one hand up high in a wave and walks backwards...  
  
... Right into someone else.   
  
"Ah!" Genji jumps back, hand instinctively searching out the wakizashi he is not carrying currently. But when he realizes who it is, his posture relaxes. And a positively wicked idea crosses his mind.  
  
"...Hello, McCree."  
  
"Genji!" McCree looks a little ruffled, hat askew and serape starting to fall off. He holds a half-empty bottle of whiskey in his hands. Apparently, he was drinking right from the bottle tonight. "There y'are! Y'never came back with my drinks, so I decided to come lookin' fer you instead. And I found ya!" He grins triumphantly, but it fades quickly when he cranes his neck to get a look at where Genji had just come from. "That ain't your room."  
  
"No," Genji says slowly. "It's Hanzo's."  
  
"Huh. Everythin' all right?"  
  
Genji looks over his shoulder. Hanzo is standing right where he was before, every line of his body tense. He looks like a (as McCree would say) deer in the headlights. It's almost funny, but right now, Genji is too annoyed with his brother to laugh at him.  
  
Which just makes his plan so much easier. Genji smirks under his mask. "Oh, yes, everything is fine now. We were just... talking."  
  
McCree nods and slings an arm around Genji's shoulders. "A'right, 's long as everything's good. You still up for that drink?" he asks, jostling Genji a little bit. Already sufficiently ruffled, the cyborg carefully lifts McCree's arm off his shoulders and slips out from beneath him.  
  
"No, thank you. I think I will just go... meditate." He shoots Hanzo a look, and from the glare he gets in return, he knows his brother knows exactly what is about to happen.  
  
"Genji, don't you dare--"  
  
"But Hanzo has just started drinking, and I'm sure _he_ would be happy to join you!"  
  
Hanzo swears in Japanese. The look he gives Genji is downright murderous. Fortunately, after actually being murdered by his brother, Genji is now immune to that look.  
  
"Yeah? No kiddin'?" McCree looks at Hanzo appraisingly over Genji's shoulder. He grins widely, eagerly. "Well c'mon then, partner, let's get a move on! This whiskey ain't gonna finish itself."  
  
For a moment, Hanzo looks as if he's going to run again, but he seems to realize there's nowhere to escape to rather quickly, and deflates. "...Fine." He sighs dramatically, picks up the bottle of sake, and gives Genji a pointed glare as he walks past. "But I am bringing this, too. I need to wash the taste of that down with something decent."  
  
McCree's arm goes around Hanzo now as the assassin tries to walk past him. He stills, and though he's stiff for a moment, he relaxes into the touch, much to Genji's surprise. The two of them walk down the hall together, both seemingly forgetting about the cyborg, much to his relief. Their voices carry after them down the hall.  
  
"Y'know, I've never had good sake before... mind sharing? Could use a little somethin' sweet..."  
  
Genji sighs as they round the corner. "Hopeless." But maybe something will come of this. Both men are much looser with their tongues after a few drinks, as Genji has come to intimately understand. He decides, then and there, that if Hanzo doesn't tell McCree how he feels tonight, his brother will be the next one to become a cyborg.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this and are interested in seeing more or even just having a chat, feel free to contact and/or follow me on twitter [@tim3hopp3r](https://twitter.com/tim3hopp3r), my [personal tumblr](http://therealhousewivesofhyrule.tumblr.com/), or if you're just interested in my Overwatch stuff then at my [Overwatch sideblog](http://naptimefornaughtyrobots.tumblr.com/).
> 
> I also have a [writing blog](https://intim3ate.tumblr.com) where I post progress, WIPs, and take requests. Please check that out if you'd like to see more!
> 
> As always, thank you for reading and supporting me. ♥


End file.
